The Martian Fanfic- The Story of Ares 10
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: When a storm hits in the Ares 10 area on Mars, the team must scrub the mission. One astronaut is left behind. Can he survive? Rated T for violence, bad language, and nudity.
1. Crew Members and Chapter 1

**The Martian Fanfic- The Story of Ares 10**

 **Crew of the Hermes:**

Commander Ellie Hethman (female)

James Hulton (male)

Trevor Deems (male)

Anna Blythe (female)

Marcus Rodier (male)

Titus Jensen (male)

 **Chapter 1**

"Just got an alert for a storm rapidly approaching." Commander Hethman warned the rest of the crew. "We'd better get back to the ship."

"Not yet." Trevor Deems responded. "Let's get a few more samples of this stuff."

"Alright, Deems." The commander agreed. "But we need to make it quick."

"Ah come on, Ellie." Titus Jensen rolled his eyes. "I don't see anything."

He looked back down to his work, scrapping some Mars dirt into the little glass tube.

"We could just stay in the Hab." Marcus Rodier agreed.

"And then what? The storm could wreck the MAV." Anna Blythe reminded them. "Besides, it's the last day here."

"But what if I don't want to leave?" James Hulton joked.

Titus broke out laughing, but stopped immediately as a harsh wind blew over his spacesuit. He looked up to see the rust-like Mars dust blowing around.

"We need to get to the MAV!" Hethman shouted.

"Copy that, Commander!" Titus shouted back.

The six astronauts grabbed what they had of the samples and started making way towards the ship. Titus was just grabbing the bottom of the ladder after everyone else was up, when the wind blew him off of it and out of sight of the MAV. He let out a scream as he flew backwards.

"Titus!" He barely heard Ellie scream.

He landed with a thump and all he could hear now was the wind and blowing dust. All he could see was the dust.

"Guys!" He shouted.

Titus didn't know which direction to go in. Panicking, he ran to his right, bumping into something. He felt along the white outer walls of the Hab.

"Guys!" He screamed again.

Titus heard a horrible ripping noise and suddenly saw a hatch from the MAV flying towards him. He began to run, escaping the safety of the Hab's side, but the wind blew the object at him. It slammed into his stomach and fell to the ground. Surprisingly it didn't hurt much.

Then a pang of fear raced through him as he saw the Hab's communication satellite dish flying right at him. He let out a scream of pain as it hit him and a loose part stabbed into him.

The last thing Titus heard before he hit the ground and passed out was the beeping of his suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sol 19

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Oxygen level critical." Beep. Beep. Beep. "Oxygen level critical."

Titus let out a groan and opened his eyes. He found that he was half covered in Mars dirt. He slowly sat up, the dirt falling off of his upper half. He pulled his legs out of the dirt and stood up. He moved to take a step, but he felt immense pain in his shoulder. He let out a cry. He looked down to see the communication antenna was stabbed into him and the wire to the satellite dish was still connected.

"That smarts." He grumbled.

Titus took a knife out of his pocket and cut the wire. He put the knife away, realizing that the suit was still beeping at him. He pressed a button on the space suit controls and the beeping stopped.

He began trekking towards the Hab, holding his shoulder. He reached the Hab, but before he went in he noticed the silence. He looked around. Where was the Hermes?

"No." Titus said. "They didn't." The Hermes was nowhere to be seen. "They didn't." His voice rose with fear of being alone on Mars. "T-they left me here to die."

He slowly opened the main Hab door and stepped, inside losing it behind him. Air began pouring in from vents on the wall.

"Pressure stable."

Titus pulled the next door opened and entered the main area of the Hab, closing the door behind him. He quickly took off his space suit helmet and put it on one of the desks in the room. Then he took off the rest of the space suit to reveal a one piece blue uniform. He took it off from the top down to his waist and sat down in a chair, where a few items sat on the desk.

 ***X*Meanwhile on Earth*X***

"The mission Ares 10 was canceled, due to a horrible storm." Charles Bolden announced to the world, glancing at the live feed cameras. He looked back towards the small audience before him. "Thanks to the actions of Commander Ellie Hethman, astronauts James Hulton, Trevor Deems, Anna Blythe, and Marcus Rodier safely launched back into space. However, one astronaut was struck by the Hab communications satellite dish and killed. That astronaut was Titus Jensen, the crew's chemist."

There were gasps from the audience.

 ***X*Back on Mars*X***

Titus gulped, hoping he wouldn't kill himself in the process of what he was about to do. He pulled on the antenna, crying out in pain. He heard it clatter to the floor as his hand flew to his left shoulder. He could feel more metal in it. Two or three small pieces of it. He grabbed a pair of pliers from the desk and put it in the wound to hold it open. Then he grabbed a pair of tweezers and inserted it into the wound.

He worked carefully as he felt around with the tweezers. He heard it hit a piece of the metal. He glanced at the wound and positioned the tweezers correctly before pulling the bloody metal out and laying it on the desk. He repeated the process until all of the metal was out. Then he tossed the tweezers onto the desk and leaned back, breathing heavily with pain.

Titus stayed that way for several minutes. He grabbed a towel and pressed it to the bleeding wound for a moment. Then he put it down and grabbed a stapler. He pressed the stapler to the wound and pressed it down. He let out a gasp of pain as the staple hit his flesh. He put two more staples in before putting the stapler down.

He wiped away the blood and put the rest of the blue uniform back on. He cleaned up and leaned back to relax for a little while.

Titus moved to another desk and moved through video clips on the Hab cam. They were all made by Mark Watney, the previous person alone on Mars. He found one that explained how to grow potatoes.

"That's just disgusting." He muttered once he had watched it. "That's tomorrow's work."


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

**Chapter 3**

Sol 20

"I do not want to do this, trust me." Titus muttered. Then he let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do I bother talking when no one is here to respond? Whatever, let's get to work."

He put his space suit and helmet on. He dragged a crate through the door and shut it. Then he opened the main door and dragged the crate outside. He plopped it on the ground and closed the door. Then he grabbed it and carried it over to the container where bags of the crews 'waste' stayed.

He loaded up half of the bags and dragged the now heavy crate back through main door and shut it. The vents hissed as air poured through them.

"Pressure stable."

He opened the next door and hauled the crate through, closing the door after him. He continued towards a table. He opened ear package of 'waste' trying not to gag and poured it into another cylinder-like container. He put the crate where he'd found it and got back to making fertilizer for the plants.

Titus grabbed a bottle of water and squirted it into the 'waste'. The smell became worse and he had to turn around to barf. Then he turned back to his work, wrinkling his nose. He grabbed a thick wooden stick of some sort and began to stir, dumping in smashed potatoes. Once he'd finished stirring it, it looked like regular mud.

Then he went into the center of the Hab, finding what Mark Watney had left behind. He cleaned up the dead plants and threw them outside and then he planted his own. He watched the video clip of making fire to condensate water.

Titus gathered the necessary materials and set everything up. Then with his helmet on, he lit the flame successfully.

"Yes!" He screamed in triumph.

 _I'm not dying on this red rock. Not today._

 ***X*On Earth*X***

"What the hell?" Gerry Griffin, _**flight director of NASA**_ , studied the images. It showed the outer area of the Hab on Mars.

"What is it, Gerry?" Charles Bolden asked.

"One of the waste boxes has been left open, there are dead plants outside of the Hab, and dirt has been removed." Gerry told him.

"What?" Charles, _**the NASA director**_ , stared at the images as the other man switched them.

The two men exchanged glances. "You know what this means?" Gerry asked.

"Titus Jensen is still alive." Charles mumbled, his mouth dry.

 ***X*Mars*X***

Sol 22

Titus looked at the chart of the sols he'd made on the walls, starting from sol one, the day the crew arrived on Mars. He'd been alone for three sols now.

He slowly put his space suit on and exited the Hab. Not long after Ares 4 had arrived, they'd moved Rover 2 back to the Hab with the solar panels and repaired Rover 1.

Titus unloaded the solar panels and lay them out so that the reflected light would hit through a window of the Hab and reach the plants. Then he wiped them off so that they were as clean as new. Satisfied, he went back into the Hab and settled down to count his current amount of food.

 ***X*On Earth*X***

"We got a new image." Charles told him.

"What is it this time?" Gerry muttered.

"The solar panels have been moved off of Rover 2 and laid out clean." The man informed.

"So, Titus is alive?" Gerry replied.

"Yes," Charles nodded. "He is alive."

"So how are we going to tell the world about this?" Gerry asked.

"Release the photos and a statement with them saying that he's alive." Charles decided. "If have to, I can go do another public speech."

"What about the crew?" Gerry reminded him.

The NASA director heaved a sigh. "They're already devastated. If they find out he's alive they'll be upset that they left him there."

"So, you're saying that we don't tell them?"

"Not yet." Charles ran his hand through his hair. "We need to activate Pathfinder so we can communicate with him the way we did with Mark Watney. It's still hacked into the rover, so Titus won't have to redo that."

"I'll fly over to the Pathfinder place." Gerry told him. "I'll leave now."

The man got out and walked over to the door.

"Good luck." Charles called as the door closed.

 ***X*Mars*X***

"Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty potatoes." Titus finished. "Not bad."

He wrote the number on a piece of paper and put it on top of the potatoes, and put those away.

"I'm going to survive here." He decided.

Chapter 4

Sol 23

Titus slowly planted the last of the potatoes and covered it up. He rose to his feet and stretched. Then he grabbed the container and put it back where he'd originally found it. He put on his EVA space suit and exited the Hab. He had watched a video earlier that morning of how Mark Watney had hacked the rover to make it communicate with the Pathfinder. If he was correct, it should still work.

Titus reached the rover and opened the door, climbing into it. He closed the door behind him. He took off his helmet and placed it on his lap. He looked up at the laptop before him. It was on a chat screen with NASA.

RVR: This is Titus Jensen. Anyone there?

*X*ON EARTH*X*

"Oh my god." Gerry gasped.

"What is it?" Charles demanded, rushing to his side.

"Titus has found the rover chat." The man replied. "Broadcast this."

He saw Charles hit a red button.

"Well, say something to him!" Charles exclaimed, looking over his shoulder.

NASA: Hello, Titus, this is Gerry Griffin, flight director of Nasa. We've been watching you since Sol 20. Glad you've found your way to the rover.

RVR: What did the crew think when you told them I was alive?

NASA: We just told them half an hour ago and they are very upset.

RVR: It isn't their fault. They thought I was dead. Everyone did.

NASA: We know.

RVR: Can you set up communication with them for me?

NASA: Sure, but give us a couple minutes, Titus.

RVR: I don't like waiting, but fine. Get to it.

RVR: Wait. Oh no. It is raining meteors over here.

NASA: WHAT?

"Is he serious?" Gerry asked.

"Let me see." Charles looked at another computer. "Yes, it is raining meteors on Mars at the moment."

"He'll be killed!" Gerry exclaimed.

RVR: Meteors are falling from Mars' sky. God damn, they are getting too fucking close.

NASA: We are broadcasting this. Watch your language.

RVR: Broadcasting to who?

NASA: The whole world, for goodness sake!

"I got the channel to the Hermes open." Charles reported.

"Good." Gerry replied.

NASA: Titus, we got communication open with the Hermes crew.

RVR: Great.

*X*Mars*X*

Titus put his helmet back on as he listened to the meteors smash into the ground. He switched over to the Hermes channel.

RVR: Hey guys.

HRM: Titus?

RVR: Yeah it's me. Which one of you is this?

HRM: It's Marcus. How's Mars?

RVR: Meteory.

HRM: What does that mean?

RVR: It's literally raining meteors.

HRM: You're joking?

RVR: Nope.

The rover shook as a meteor hit the ground nearby.

RVR: Oh shit! I almost just got hit!

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the rover exploded. Titus was shot flying. He got up, only to find that the laptop was the only remaining thing left from the rover. He snatched it and began racing around craters towards the Hab.

RVR: The rover is fucking destroyed! Only the laptop is left!

HRM: Get to the Hab then!

RVR: Working on it!

Titus was wondering how his helmet was holding up still. He reached the Hab door and went in, slamming it behind him. The air poured in and then he entered the main part. He sat down on one of the chairs by a desk.

RVR: I'm in.

HRM: Thank god.

RVR: But you know, the meteors could penetrate the roof or walls of this place if they hit hard enough.

HRM: Really?

RVR: Yeah, really.

HRM: You're screwed, man.

RVR: I know that. Thank you very much.

He heard a loud noise as a meteor crashed into the roof. He looked to see a huge crack in the ceiling right next to the Hab exit.

RVR: I got a huge crack by the exit. I'm not going to make it. I'm sorry, Marcus. Tell the rest of the crew that I've missed them since the beginning.

HRM: Will do, pal. We've missed you and always will.

Titus read it and a tear trickled down his cheek.

RVR: Hope you guys make it back to Earth. Goodbye.

Titus heard the explosion and saw the last line of text as he felt the debris stabbing into him.

HRM: Hope you survive this. I'm actually crying right now, man. Goodbye, Titus.

Then seemingly one hundred more meteors crashed down and he felt the heat of fire. His helmet penetrated and the last thing he saw was the bright orange right before his eyes.

*X*On Earth*X*

"We've lost all communications with Titus." Gerry sadly stated. "He's dead. For real now."

*X*Hermes*X*

Marcus felt the tears rolling down his face and tasted the salt of them in his mouth. There had been no response for half an hour now.

He looked up as Ellie walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" The commander asked.

"Titus is dead." He slammed the laptop's lid shut.

"I had contact with him for a couple of minutes. He said it was raining meteors over there. He told me that he's missed us since the beginning." Marcus tried not to sob. "The last thing he told me was' Hope you guys make it back to earth. Goodbye.'" He broke down and put his hands in his head.

He could barely hear Ellie crying over his own ruckus.

Their friend and crewmate was dead.

 **END OF STORY**


End file.
